


Hopeless

by Djibril88



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, God's Symbol, M/M, Multi, Oc's POV, Romance, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pericolo, Terrore e bellezza sono solo poche delle parole per descrivere la storia di questi ragazzi,<br/>armati di coraggio e saggezza cercheranno di salvare il mondo dalla furia dei Giganti che ormai è divenuta realtà; lottare per la sopravvivenza non è mai stata così dura, ma questi ragazzi cercheranno di salvare il mondo intero rischiando la propria vita per quella dei propri genitori e di tutta la popolazione. Riuscirà questo gruppo a far ritornare gli Dei com'erano un tempo?<br/>[Futuro Post-Apocaliptico. Fanfiction scritta da più autori.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

                                   **_Prologo_**

 

 

 

Il cielo aveva un colore cupo, malsano. Come se l'aria fosse stata pervasa da finissimi coriandoli di cenere. E molto probabilmente era davvero così.  
La luce del sole filtrava pallida e malaticcia, come perennemente offuscata da una coltre di nuvole, conferendo alla città un aspetto sinistro.  
La Tour Eiffel era storta malamente sul lato sinistro, minacciava di cadere. Della città, una volta magnifica, restava poco più che un ricordo, un'ombra.

I pochi alberi rimasti erano avvizziti, perdevano le foglie. La Senna, quasi prosciugata, lambiva a malapena le sue rive. Erano pochi, ormai, gli edifici restati intatti.

Si vedevano enormi squarci nel metallo, calcinacci e mattoni abbandonati a cumuli lungo le strade. I tetti delle abitazioni erano stati quasi completamente distrutti. Le strade erano immerse in una quiete innaturale.  
I lampioni spenti lanciavano ombre sottili e allungate sul lastricato di Rue St Honore.

Un uomo dall'aspetto trasandato sedeva sulla nuda pietra, la schiena abbandonata contro il palo di metallo e gli occhi chiusi.  
Una serie di boati e forti tremiti interruppe il silenzio. La terra tremava a intervalli regolari, come calpestata da piedi giganteschi.  
L'uomo serrò gli occhi e si morse le labbra, intuendo di trovarsi una situazione di pericolo. Mantenne le palpebre come incollate, finché percepì un'ombra coprirgli il volto.  
Aprì gli occhi e guardò verso l'alto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un viso enorme e squadrato, decisamente grottesco.

Polibote fece scrocchiare le nocche della mano,e afferrò l'uomo per la testa, tenendola stretta tra pollice e indice.

-Ehi, tu. Non senti puzza di semidio, da queste parti?

L'uomo scosse debolmente la testa, tremando di paura da capo a piedi.

-Stupidi Mortali. Ah, fosse per me vi avrei uccisi tutti!- ruggì il gigante.  
Poi prese lo slancio con il braccio, e scagliò il corpo che teneva tra le dita più lontano che poté. Grugnì con soddisfazione, vedendolo schiantarsi contro la facciata di un palazzo a una cinquantina di metri di distanza.  
Si voltò nella direzione opposta e a passi pesanti tornò da dov'era venuto.

 

 

 

 

I Giganti furono tra le figure più importanti della mitologia greca. Genitori dei titani, antenati degli dei, e dotati di un immenso potere. Furono sconfitti dagli Dei, e relegati negli abissi del Tartaro. Lì rimasero, a covare vendetta e progettare piani per riappropriarsi dell'antica supremazia.  
Millenni dopo, quando gli Dei dell'Olimpo, che migravano insieme alla civiltà occidentale, fecero dell'America la loro dimora, i giganti decisero di passare al contrattacco.

Gea, la Madre Terra, si risvegliò dal suo lungo sonno; richiamò i suoi Giganti dal Tartaro, e scatenò una nuova guerra contro gli Dei e i loro figli.

Sette eroi vennero scelti per portare a compimento la Grande Profezia. Sette tra i migliori semidei, figli di Roma e della Grecia, partirono alla volta delle Antiche Terre per fermare Gea una volta per tutte.  
Troppo tardi si resero conto di non avere alcuna possibilità contro un potere così antico. Vennero annientati, e con loro gli Dei, e la civiltà moderna.  
I Giganti tennero il mondo intero in loro pugno, instaurando un regime di terrore e violenze.  
Le città vennero distrutte e saccheggiate, i Mortali condannati a scoprire quel mondo che ai loro occhi era sempre stato celato dalla Foschia. La furia di Gea non perdonò nessuno.

I primi a pagare furono i semidei che si opposero direttamente a lei e ai Giganti: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque e Frank Zhang vennero giustiziati in Grecia, ai piedi dell’Olimpo.

“Il loro sangue laverà i secoli di dominio illegittimo degli Dei traditori” proferì la Madre Terra, quando, ad uno ad uno, i semidei vennero condotti alla loro esecuzione.

Jason Grace fu il primo a subire il suo atroce destino: fu il primo a ribellarsi al risveglio di Gea, liberando Era dalla sua prigionia. Come punizione, venne confinato nell’unico luogo in cui fulmini non potevano aiutarlo a fuggire: la terra stessa. Venne sotterrato vivo, controllato a vista da Porfirio.

Il secondo fu Percy Jackson, per aver distrutto Crono e per non aver accettato di schierarsi con Gea quando gli era stato proposto. La sua morte fu per avvelenamento, seguito fino all’ultimo respiro da Polibote.

Per Piper, la sorte non fu più avversa come in quel momento. Il suo potere della lingua ammaliatrice le fu ritorto contro. Il Gigante che si occupò della sua esecuzione, riuscì a ritorcerle contro l’ordine che gli aveva impartito nella speranza di salvare sé stessa e gli amici: agli occhi di tutti, il suo fu più un suicidio che un’esecuzione. Si tagliò la gola con il Pugnale di Elena. Forse, per la prima volta, quel coltello veniva usato come arma e non come semplice specchio.

I più facile da uccidere furono Frank e Hazel. Come vincitori di quella nuova Gigantomachia, ormai Gea e i Giganti avevano libero accesso alle Porte della Morte. Per questo, Hazel venne privata della sua seconda vita con la stessa facilità con cui Nico gliel’aveva restituita; per Frank, invece, bastò poco più di una fiammella a far terminare la sua vita: il pezzo di legno che la rappresentava, già drasticamente diminuito per salvare Thanatos, bruciò con così tanta fretta che tolse il divertimento a Giganti di vedere soffrire un semidio.

Annabeth fu costretta a sopportare la sua peggiore paura, oltre che il peggior dolore. Ella venne offerta in tributo a figli di Aracne come pagamento per l’alleanza stipulata con i Giganti. Fu punta a morte dagli aracnidi più velenosi e pericolosi e lasciata a morire sotto la supervisione di Encelado.

Leo, invece, dovette sopportare l’ira dei mostri nel loro luogo di origine e di fine: il Tartaro. Come punizione, venne rinchiuso in quel luogo oscuro e privo di speranza, lasciato a soccombere per mano di quei mostri che anche lui aveva sconfitto.

Dopo la morte dei protagonisti della Profezia dei Sette, i Giganti iniziarono una grande caccia ai semidei, usando come esca i loro genitori divini.  
Da quel giorno tutti semidei vennero dichiarati traditori e ricercati come criminali.

L'unico posto che avevano a disposizione per scampare alla morte era il Campo Mezzosangue, un rifugio per tutti i figli degli Dei. Il Campo era la scintilla di speranza, di ribellione, alla quale tutto il mondo si aggrappava disperatamente.

Il Campo aveva come obiettivo quello di restituire agli Dei i loro poteri, e sottrarsi al dominio dei Giganti. Per molto tempo non ci riuscì.

L'umanità si inginocchiò sotto il flagello di Gea, incapace di reagire, debole.

Cento anni sono passati. Dopo cento anni, l'umanità ricorda.

Dopo cento anni, l'umanità contrattacca.


	2. Of Races and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il viaggio comincia~

**Autore:** LaSil88  
**Beta readers:**

#  **_Of Races and Fears_ **

  
Correre, correre e ancora correre.  
Il fiato diventava sempre più pesante, ora che la stanchezza si faceva sentire. Ma cosa potevano fare, se non correre? Dietro di loro, sentivano ancora i latrati di quegli enormi cani che continuavano a seguirli e che non accennavano a perdere la scia delle loro tracce. Era davvero così forte l’odore che emanavano? Quando quella strana persona aveva detto loro la verità e che da quel momento sarebbero stati in pericolo, non avevano immaginato che sarebbe scoppiato il finimondo.  
Un giorno prima…  
Era una giornata di inizio primavera, dal clima mite, con una lieve brezza che scuoteva i rami più leggeri degli alberi che circondavano il giardino dell’istituto. Il sole, però, era coperto da spessi nuvoloni che annunciavano un imminente acquazzone.  
_Chissà! Forse la mamma ci farà rientrare molto presto!_ Pensò la ragazza dai capelli castano chiaro che si era fermata a guardare il cielo, pensierosa. Da qualche giorno, sua madre era diventata più apprensiva e protettiva nei suoi confronti; la teneva sempre d’occhio dalla finestra dell’ufficio dal quale gestiva l’orfanotrofio. Non solo con lei, però. Anche con Ariadne, una ragazza più grande di lei, era così protettiva. Perché, poi? Non riusciva a capire il motivo di tanta agitazione.  
Con un’alzata di spalle, però, allontanò questi pensieri opprimenti. Odiava pensare cose negative, visto il suo carattere allegro. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, vide in lontananza l’amica a cui stava pensando. Era da sola, come succedeva spesso quando si sentiva triste. Avevano appena due anni di differenza, eppure Ariadne dimostrava una maturità maggiore di molti altri. Forse perché aveva passato tutta la sua vita a passare da un orfanotrofio all’altro?  
«Ariadne, cosa ci fai qui da sola??»  
La ragazza alzò i suoi occhi neri come la notte su di lei, facendo un sorriso appena accennato. Si vedeva che i pensieri che la tormentavano non le permettevano di sorridere normalmente alla sua cara amica.  
«Ho appena parlato con tua madre.» disse a bassa voce, come se non volesse farsi sentire dagli altri ragazzi presenti nel cortile. Si morse leggermente il labbro, già torturato in precedenza. Era un suo vizio e un segno che fosse molto nervosa. «Dice che ormai non posso più rimanere, Jo. Sono praticamente maggiorenne e nessuno mi ha mai adottato.» spiegò, mentre allontanava lo sguardo dall’amica.  
La ragazza castana si lasciò sfuggire un breve sorriso, nonostante la situazione non lo richiedesse. Le piaceva, quando Ariadne la chiamava Jo, invece di Jordan; la faceva sentire più unita alla ragazza e ancora più amica di quanto già non fosse.  
«Ma…tu rimani, giusto? Non mi lasci da sola come gli altri, vero?» domandò con un filo di voce, sporgendosi verso di lei quasi volesse incrociare lo sguardo scuro di Ariadne. «La mamma ti permetterà sicuramente di rimanere, se…se…» Se cosa? Cosa poteva dire per convincere sua madre a far rimanere Ariadne con loro anche se aveva raggiunto la maggiore età? Aveva un’istruzione come qualunque adolescente senza famiglia; non aveva particolari doti, se non un’eccellente capacità di apprendimento e un’abilità, in qualche modo strana, con le armi bianche. Se doveva cercare qualcosa per convincere sua madre, non ce l’avrebbe fatta con quegli argomenti. «Quanto tempo ti ha dato?» domandò alla fine, totalmente rassegnata alla realtà.  
«Oh, Jordan!» disse con voce roca, mentre tratteneva le lacrime. Subito dopo, la abbracciava con forza, quasi fosse l’unico gesto che potesse impedirle di scoppiare a piangere davanti alla sua più cara amica e dimostrarsi ancora più debole. «Mi ha detto di prendermi tutto il tempo che voglio. Anche se non è legalmente corretto. Dovrei già fare le valigie e non creare problemi a te e a tua madre.»  
Ariadne si alzò dalla panchina di cemento, sciogliendo l’abbraccio che la legava a Jordan. La più piccola aveva uno sguardo affranto e una muta preghiera negli occhi: non voleva che se ne andasse e la pregava di rimanere.  
«Troveremo un modo, Aria...» mormorò con voce afflitta, abbassando alla fine lo sguardo mentre sua madre si avvicinava a loro, come se l’avessero convocata.  
La madre di Jordan era una donna austera, vestita sempre con un tailleur nero e scarpe con il tacco basso dello stesso colore. Portava i capelli un po’ ingrigiti legati in uno chignon basso, mentre un paio di occhiali dalla montatura squadrata le coprivano gli occhi nocciola uguali alla figlia. In quel momento, aveva un leggero sorriso a tirarle le labbra fine, mentre si accingeva a parlare.  
«Ariadne, una signora ha chiesto di poterti vedere. Sembra intenzionata ad adottare una ragazza già grande, per avere un po’ di compagnia.» disse con un sorriso, mentre metteva una mano sulla spalla della ragazza dai capelli neri, facendo segno a Jordan di seguire entrambi. «Non le dispiace, però, se la migliore amica della sua futura figlia voglia essere presente all’incontro.» aggiunge con una leggera risatina di divertimento. Lei sapeva già tutto, ovviamente, ma amava fare finta che tutto quello fosse solo frutto della fantasia e che tutto fosse normale.  
La direttrice guidò entrambe verso l’interno dell’istituto, mantenendo sempre quell’aria divertita sul volto mentre ascoltava le ipotesi delle due ragazze alle sue spalle.  
«Perché non una bambina piccola?! Fanno più compagnia loro!»  
«E io cosa c’entro? O forse…Vuole permetterti di venire qui ogni volta che vuoi?»  
«Chissà che tipo di persona sarà!»  
«Spero che non sia troppo vecchia.»  
Soffocando una risata, la direttrice aprì la porta di mogano davanti alla quale si erano fermate, facendosi subito da parte per farle entrare. Disse loro che sarebbe stata nel suo ufficio durante tutto l’incontro e che, subito dopo, sarebbero state libere di fare qualsiasi cosa. Purché l’avvisassero della decisione presa. Per qualche strano motivo, sconosciuto alle due ragazze, gli occhi della direttrice si colmarono di un’immensa tristezza. Lei sapeva già.  
Quando le due giovani entrarono nella saletta adibita agli incontri con i papabili genitori, si stupirono della donna che si trovarono davanti. Si erano immaginate una donna di mezza età, dai capelli più ingrigiti di quelli della direttrice, magari con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra e uno sguardo caldo. Per qualche ragione, Ariadne si era immaginata un paio d’occhi color della tempesta pieni di dolcezza. Invece, la donna davanti ai loro occhi distruggeva tutte le loro fantasie: era una donna alta, dal portamento regale, vestita di un abito completamente nero. I lunghi capelli fluenti, anch’essi neri, incorniciavano un volto pallido e serio. Gli occhi sembravano puntati lontano, in qualche luogo remoto che non apparteneva a quella terra.  
«Ariadne, Jordan… Io sono Nyx.» iniziò continuando a puntare verso di loro quello sguardo a dir poco inquietante. Ora che ci facevano caso, gli occhi sembravano anche loro neri, o forse di un blu talmente scuro da rassomigliare al manto scuro della notte stessa. Ma gli occhi erano nulla in confronto alla sua voce: era qualcosa di freddo, glaciale, e anche ultraterreno; sembrava che giungesse da un luogo lontano, lo stesso luogo dove i suoi occhi sembravano costantemente puntati. E poi, peggio di ogni altra cosa, la voce sembrava giungere direttamente alle loro menti, mentre le labbra non si erano mosse nemmeno di un millimetro. «Sono venuta per mettervi in guardia.»  
«Come, Nyx? Che razza di nome è?» disse Ariadne mossa dal nervosismo e dalla paura che quella voce le potesse dare. E poi, da cosa doveva metterle in guardia? Non era venuta per un semplice adozione?  
«È il mio nome.» disse come se quella risposta spiegasse il significato di quel nome e la natura della persona che le stava avvisando. «Dovete andarvene di qui, il più in fretta possibile. Come figlie di una divinità, la vostra vita è in pericolo fin da quando siete nate. Lo sarebbe stata anche in passato, ma ora è ancora peggio.»  
Jordan e Ariadne erano ammutolite, mentre lasciavano che quella verità scorresse su di loro come un fiume in piena, incapaci di poter fare qualsiasi cosa. Tutto quello che sapevano, tutto quello che erano, stava per sgretolarsi velocemente.  
Non ricevendo alcun commento o alcuna reazione dalle due, Nyx continuò a parlare come se ne dipendesse la sua vita stessa. «Purtroppo non avete molto tempo. Un semidio è facile da nascondere in un orfanotrofio, ma due…Si può, ma non troppo a lungo. Gea vi ha trovate; prima ve ne andrete, prima salverete tutte queste persone. Seguite la scia!»  
Si alzò in piedi proprio nello stesso momento in cui una tremenda esplosione scuoteva l’edificio intero. Sembrava quasi che la terra stessa cercasse di buttare giù le mura dell’orfanotrofio. «Troppo tardi. Scappate.» disse prima di sparire davanti ai loro stessi occhi, trasformandosi in un'ombra senza consistenza e senza peso.

***

All’esterno dell’edificio regnava il caos. I ragazzi e i pochi adulti che li controllavano erano presi dal panico, mentre si gettavano in tutte le direzioni pur di sfuggire a chi li stava attaccando. Tutti ne avevano sentito parlare; ormai da un secolo, il dominio di Gea era chiaro anche ai Mortali, tanto che la Foschia non celava più il mondo mitologico rivelando la verità agli occhi di tutti. Tutte le città avevano già subito più di un attacco, mentre i Giganti imperversavano per il mondo alla ricerca dei pochi Semidei rimasti. Anche loro non si spiegavano come gli Dei imprigionati potessero ancora avere una prole così evasiva.  
Jordan osservò i Lestrigoni attaccare quasi a caso i mortali che avevano la sfortuna di passare davanti a loro. Per loro, erano solo degli insetti da poter schiacciare in qualsiasi momento; soprattutto ora che stavano per trovare altri due semidei pronti per essere dati in pasto a Gea e al Tartaro.  
«Dobbiamo andarcene. S-Se sono qui per noi, forse, se ne andranno senza fare niente, appena capiranno che ci siamo allontanate. Giusto?» domandò all’amica dai capelli neri che sembrava completamente paralizzata davanti a quella distruzione. Sembrava che non avessero pietà nemmeno per i bambini più piccoli.  
«Forse. Se non fosse così, invece? Non pensi a loro?» domandò di rimando, prima di prendere una sbarra di metallo di un’impalcatura caduta a terra, brandendola come se fosse una spada. «Non me ne vado senza aver provato qualcosa.» disse prima di lanciarsi contro al Lestrigone più vicino che stava per schiacciare la testa di un bambino con la sola mano. Jordan non poté fare altro che osservarla, ammirata e terrorizzata assieme, mentre colpiva il braccio del mostro con una stoccata al polso che gli fece perdere la presa. Come se fosse mossa da fili invisibili di un abile burattinaio, Ariadne si allontanò giusto in tempo per schivare appena una manata del Lestrigone. Quando combatteva, sembrava quasi in grado di elaborare qualsiasi tipo di strategia in base all’avversario e alle condizioni del campo di battaglia. Prima che l’avversario potesse fare un’altra mossa, si infilò sotto al suo braccio tentando un affondo verso il suo stomaco: in pochi secondi il pezzo di metallo era piantato nello stomaco del mostro e lei era già lontana di qualche passo. Un sorriso soddisfatto si aprì sul volto sudato, mentre osservava l’avversario che non si era ancora reso conto di cosa fosse successo. Ma….  
«ATTENTA!» urlò Jordan.  
…aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto. Come se fosse una semplice scheggia di legno infilata in un pollice, il Lestrigone prese la parte della barra che sporgeva dal suo stomaco e la estrasse con facilità, rilanciandogliela addosso come se fosse una piuma, del tutto indifferente al buco che gli era rimasto. Il nemico si scagliò subito contro di lei, rimasta completamente impietrita da quello che aveva appena visto.  
È impossibile. L’ho ucciso. L’ho trafitto!  
«ATTENTA!»  
Questa volta l’urlo non era di Jordan, ma di sua madre. Era corsa subito in cortile per aiutare il più possibile gli abitanti dell’orfanotrofio, quando aveva visto la figlia e la sua migliore amica in pericolo. Nonostante l’età e l’evidente forza inferiore, spintonò via Ariadne ricevendo il primo colpo al posto suo. Cadde anche lei, con una ferita che si apriva sulla fronte, mentre il Lestrigone faceva un altro passo verso di loro e la ghermiva per la testa.  
«Sc-Scappate…» riuscì a mormorare, mentre la mano si stringeva più forte intorno alla testa della donna. Prima che potessero vedere entrambe, Ariadne, ripresasi dallo shock, prese per mano Jordan e la trascinò lontano dalla madre e dal mostro, lontano dalle urla di dolore di chi era finito nelle grinfie dei mostri e dal rumore di ossa rotte che solo lei si immaginava nella testa. Perché c’era troppo rumore per poter sentire il cranio della direttrice venire schiacciato sempre di più da quella mano.

***

Jordan e Ariadne si erano allontanate ormai dalla città da diverse ore. Non era stato facile lasciarla, con tutti quei mostri alla loro perenne ricerca. Fortunatamente la presenza di tutta quella folla presa del panico che correva per le strade alla ricerca di riparo, le aveva protette dalla vista e dall’olfatto dei loro possibili assassini.  
In quel momento si trovavano ai margini di una vecchia autostrada, totalmente dismessa e in parte crollata. Da quando i Giganti avevano preso il sopravvento su quella nuova realtà, l’umanità si era rinchiusa nelle poche città rimaste abitate, abbandonando completamente i collegamenti con il mondo esterno. Le strade esterne si erano deteriorate per la mancanza di manutenzione e le campagne, totalmente abbandonate, si erano inselvatichite e avevano coperto ruderi e strade, riprendendo possesso di ciò che un tempo apparteneva loro. Anche i fiumi, alimentati dalla forti piogge che avevano colpito il mondo, avevano abbattuto gli argini per riprendere il loro percorso naturale, inondando campi e interi paesi.  
«Perché siamo proprio qui?» domandò Jordan con una nota di disperazione nella voce, mentre osservava la strada davanti a sé. Era totalmente priva di punti riparati sotto i quali nascondersi in caso di attacco; il solo cielo plumbeo copriva le loro teste, preannunciando un acquazzone.  
«Te l’ho già detto. E lo vedi anche tu.» rispose con lieve esasperazione Ariadne, mentre continuava a guardare davanti a sé come se ci fosse qualcosa che solo lei poteva vedere.  
«Lo so. E lo vedo. Ma voglio sentirmelo dire.» continuò la castana, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, chiudendo addirittura gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime di disperazione. Non avevano niente da mangiare e non sapevano dove le avrebbe portate quelle strada. Sarebbero morte di fame, sicuramente.  
«La Scia ci ha portate qui, dalla città.»  
La risposta era stata secca, perché ripetuta ormai da ore, ma la ripeteva comunque per quietare il senso di disperazione che le saliva alla gola. Non era solo Jordan quella ad avere paura che sarebbero morte. Se non per mano dei mostri, probabilmente per la sete o per la fame.  
Jordan riaprì gli occhi, puntandoli subito verso quella scia azzurrina che sembrava proseguire oltre l’orizzonte. Quando Nyx aveva detto di seguire la Scia, non avevano pensato che le avrebbe portate ben oltre i confini della loro città, lungo quella strada abbandonata da decenni. Non si erano nemmeno soffermate a pensare che il luogo che dovevano raggiungere fosse così lontano dalla loro città. Come se tutto quello fosse un qualche gioco di strategia in uno stile molto macabro e inquietante, quella dannata Scia ogni tanto spariva. E quando spariva, significava che c’erano mostri nelle vicinanze; in quelle occasioni, correvano più che potevano, saltando squarci nelle strade e zigzagando qua e là per evitare ostacoli che potevano rallentare la loro corsa. Alla prima occasione, poi, si gettavano dietro ad uno di questi ostacoli, stringendosi l’una all’altra per occupare meno spazio possibile e non farsi vedere. La fortuna sembrava essere dalla loro parte, perché in ogni occasione riuscirono a scampare la cattura e la relativa uccisione.  
Le semidee continuarono a questo ritmo ancora per mezza giornata, ma la fatica iniziava a farsi sentire. Non toccavano cibo da quella mattina, senza contare che non avevano nemmeno un po’ d’acqua. Aveva piovuto un po’, per almeno un’ora, ridando sollievo alla loro sete anche se non era come bere e mangiare realmente. Con questo colpo di fortuna, riuscirono almeno ad arrivare fino ad una cittadina abitata.  
Ora, dopo il dubbio su come trovare del cibo, avevano un altro problema: come procurarselo? Non avevano nemmeno un centesimo con loro; quindi, niente cibo, niente acqua. Sarebbero sicuramente morte.  
«Come facciamo?» domandò Jordan, guardando le vetrine del panettiere vicino a quelle di un minimarket. Si leccò le labbra secche e screpolate, guardando con bramosia tutto quel cibo. «D-Dici che dovremmo...»  
«No! No, rubare è sbagliato, Jo. N-Non possiamo.» la bloccò Ariadne, ma non era molto convinta. Voleva mangiare anche lei, aveva fame, ma soprattutto sete. E lei non era brava a rubare, proprio per niente. Però, se volevano vivere, dovevano farlo. D’altro canto, aveva visto Jordan rubare dalle cucine, ogni tanto, senza farsi mai scoprire. Ce l’avrebbero fatta, ora? «Jo...» mormorò piano, mordendosi il labbro, bloccandosi quasi subito nel parlare.  
«Hai un’idea, vero?» domandò subito la più piccola, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei con un sorriso molto furbo. Succedeva sempre quando voleva fare qualche scherzo o rubacchiare un po’ di gelato da dividere con lei, che appariva quel sorriso. In quei momenti, poi, sapevano entrambe che stavano pensando la stessa cosa.  
«Io distraggo il cassiere, tu prendi quanto più cibo riesci. Acqua e pane, soprattutto.» disse con fare pratico, mentre una strategia si faceva largo nella sua mente. Sapeva benissimo come distrarre qualcuno. Poi, aveva quasi diciotto anni; poteva fare qualsiasi cosa. Se lo sentiva.  
Con un breve cenno d’intesa, si separarono per mettere in atto i loro obiettivi. La prima ad entrare fu Ariadne, che si fermò davanti alla cassa sfoggiando un sorriso lumino. Aveva i capelli neri un po’ bagnati, ma non per questo sembrava così trasandata da aver camminato per tutta la giornata da Barcellona fino a quella città sconosciuta. «Buongiorno!» lo salutò con voce leggera, mostrando subito sicurezza in ogni sillaba. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo.  
«Sono una studentessa universitaria, sono appena arrivata in città per studiarne l’architettura. Sai, vorrei diventare un famoso architetto, un giorno!» disse con sicurezza, mentre lo guardava direttamente negli occhi con il suo sguardo del colore nero. Nella sua mente si aprirono diverse opzioni per mandare avanti il discorso e prolungarlo il più possibile per permettere a Jordan di rubacchiare un po’. «So che questo è uno degli edifici più vecchi della città; volevo conoscere qualcosa sulla sua struttura e vedere se esistevano altri posti come questo qui.»  
Per fortuna era rimasta attenta durante le lezioni di storia dell’arte, a scuola, così da ricordarsi i vari stili di architettura e capire quanto antico potesse essere un edificio. Non che a lei interessasse molto questa cosa, ovviamente. Se avesse ancora un futuro normale, non punterebbe a fare l’architetto. Il cassiere la guardò per un attimo perplesso, sbattendo le palpebre come se quella parlantina veloce e sicura lo spiazzasse un po’ e lo distraesse.  
«Ehm…non lo so?» rispose a mo’ di domanda, grattandosi una guancia con l’indice. Quello sguardo nero, poi, lo inquietava non poco. Ma chi era quella ragazza? «Non ci ho mai fatto molto caso in realtà.»  
Ariadne mise quasi un broncio, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. «Oh dai! Vuoi dirmi che non sai niente di niente? Non esistono più gli uffici del catasto ormai. Non posso andare a cercare in qualche posto che non esiste più, giusto? E dire che avrei messo su proprio una bella tesi: “Come Gea ci ha reso migliore la vita”. Non credi che sia un titolo perfetto?»  
In risposta ricevette solamente uno sguardo allucinato, ma totalmente dedicato a lei. In pochi secondi si lanciò in quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una conferenza su come i Giganti avevano raggruppato l’umanità e le avessero reso un gran favore. Tutto per la riuscita della missione di Jordan, che si muoveva furtiva fra uno scaffale e l’altro, riempendo uno zainetto di bottiglie d’acqua e cibi confezionati vari. Ne avrebbero avuto abbastanza per qualche giorno, almeno. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Ariadne, presa da quel suo discorso che lodava la struttura (e Gea), mentre prendeva qualche pacchetto di caramelle e se lo metteva in tasca. Qualcosa di dolce ci voleva sempre. Si guardò in torno, ancora una volta, per essere sicura di non essere spiata, prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita. Strinse con forza lo zainetto, cercando di passare totalmente inosservata. Non era facile, con quel coso rigonfio che sembrava più grande di lei; ma con poche mosse disinvolte e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, oltre alla porta di vetro, fu fuori nell’aria fresca della sera. La semidea fece un fischio, prima di mettersi a correre verso un vicolo poco lontano, trattenendo a stento la gioia di aver rubato qualcosa senza farsi scoprire.  
Dopo pochi minuti di attesta, Ariadne apparve nel vicolo con un sorriso vittorioso e soddisfatto.  
«Sei stata grande!» dissero nello stesso momento, guardandosi negli occhi. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, prima che scoppiassero entrambe a ridere con leggerezza nel cuore. Sembrava che la presenza di un po’ di cibo e la sicurezza di essere sfuggite alla morte per quel giorno, le avesse rese più sicure di quella missione.  
«Troviamo un posto dove riposare, per il momento. Qualcosa mi dice che dobbiamo fare tanta strada, prima di arrivare alla nostra meta.» disse Jordan, prendendo in mano la situazione per la prima volta da quando erano partite. L’altra annuì subito, mentre si avviava verso un parco dall’altra parte della strada. Non è che ne fosse proprio convinta, ma aveva visto la Scia che attraversava quel punto.  
Annuendo, Jordan si incamminò al fianco dell’amica fino a quel parco, trovando un albero abbastanza grande da coprire entrambe in caso di pioggia. Almeno ne sarebbero uscite fradice.  
«Chissà dove porterà quella dannata Scia.» mormorò Ariadne, appoggiando la schiena dopo essersi seduta a terra. Ora che avevano tutto quello che serviva loro, iniziavano a sentire la stanchezza del viaggio, oltre alla fame e alla sete. In meno di dieci minuti, mangiarono un panino e finirono una bottiglia d’acqua. Non osarono toccare altro cibo per non rischiare di finirlo subito.  
Piuttosto che subire la fame ancora grande, si misero a dormire per recuperare le energie. Il giorno seguente, sarebbe stato sicuramente ancora più pesante.

***

La città era in rovina. Strade e palazzi portavano i chiari segni di una battaglia durata lunghe ore, forse addirittura giorni. Non si vedeva anima viva nel raggio di chilometri, nonostante in sottofondo si sentivano i rumori del cozzare delle spade. La luce aveva una strana colorazione rossastra, come se il sole stesse per tramontare, anche se il cielo era coperto da spessi nuvoloni neri che preannunciavano tempesta. Ai piedi di una montagna, giacevano scomposti i resti di un tempio greco, sporco di fuliggine e di sangue.  
_L’era dei Giganti è giunta._  
Una voce maschile rimbombò nello spazio intorno a quel luogo, mentre in lontananza si vedeva un Gigante abbattere con facilità quello che aveva l’aria di essere un adolescente con una spada di bronzo stretta in mano.  
_Gli Dei sono stati sconfitti, come i loro figli prediletti._  
La voce si fece sentire ancora, mentre l’immagine di quel duello impari si distorceva. Il fuoco iniziò a divampare a piedi della montagna, avvolgendo tutto quello che incontrava e riducendolo in cenere. In mezzo al fuoco, dodici persone in catene. Solo una di queste, aveva lo sguardo alzato verso chi stava osservando.  
«Non permettere che accada di nuovo!» disse questa volta chiaramente, dando l’idea che, una volta, la sua voce fosse gioviale e allegra, nonostante ora fosse resa più antica dalla serietà che ne caratterizzava il tono. In testa, portava un elmo quasi distrutto con un’unica ala attaccata sulla destra.  
«Non permetterlo!»  
   
Lontana chilometri e decenni da quel luogo, Jordan si svegliò con il volto pallido e sudato a causa di quell’incubo e della richiesta che portava, ancora incomprensibile per lei. Accanto a lei, Ariadne la guardava, altrettanto sconvolta e pallida. Avevano fatto lo stesso sogno.


	3. Of Memories and New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doppio capitolo~  
> Visto che sto aggiornando il mio profilo qui su AO3, ho deciso di postare tutte le storie che ho su EFP in un unico blocco. Quindi vi consiglio di dare un'occhiatina indietro per non perdervi nulla.  
> Buona lettura~

Autore:  Marina94

Beta-readers: La francesina, LaSil88

Nota delle autrici: Chiediao scusa del ritardo della pubblicazione di questo capitolo. Avvisiamo che da ora in avanti pubblicheremo un solo capitolo al mese! Detto questo: BUONA LETTURA!!

Of Memories and New Allies

« Ma... Non  è possibile » mormor ò Jordan, confusa.  « Aria, anche tu hai sognato quelle cose? »

« Si... Citt à distrutta, giganti, dodici tizi incatenati...ma che avr à voluto dire?» rispose la più grande

« Gi à , e poi chi era quello che ha alzato lo sguardo? E cosa significava quel _"non permettere che accada di nuovo!"?_ Accada di nuovo... cosa? »

Ariadne aprì la bocca per replicare, ma un rumore alle loro spalle le fece sobbalzare, costringendola a zittirsi.

Le due ragazze raccolsero in fretta le poche cose che avevano, pronte a riprendere la corsa.

"Rincorrere una scia misteriosa...che bello!" pensò sarcasticamente Jo. Poi affrettò il passo, sempre di più.

***

Il sole illuminava debolmente quella che sembrava una città fantasma: strade desolate, piene di polvere e detriti, palazzi crollati per metà, edifici e locali deserti, con le porte sbarrate e le insegne divelte...a regnare, solo un silenzio tombale, non una persona si azzardava a mettere il naso fuori di casa, tutti sembravano spariti.

O meglio, quasi tutti.

Nella piazza che fino a pochi secondi prima era completamente deserta, irruppe un ragazzo, che correva con tutte le sue forze.

Si fermò un istante, piegandosi su se stesso, cercando di riprendere fiato: nonostante fosse visibilmente forte e resistente, appariva esausto. Correva da troppo ormai, aveva i polmoni in fiamme, i piedi a pezzi e le gambe che parevano fatte di piombo, ma doveva proseguire: quella pausa non poteva durare troppo, ne andava della sua vita!

Si guardò intorno:

« Dannazione! » imprec ò .

E ora? Invece che essere nascosto, si trovava nella piazza principale, in piena luce del giorno per di più e, sebbene in giro non vedesse nessuno, sapeva benissimo che le persone avrebbero potuto notarlo, magari dalle finestre, e a quel punto sarebbero stati guai serissimi.

Svelto, si lanciò verso un marciapiede, rifugiandosi il più possibile, vicino a un portone.

« Sasha! Sara! Correte, presto! » url ò , con il poco fiato rimastogli, mentre veniva raggiunto da due ragazze, che arrancavano cercando di sorreggersi a vicenda. Il giovane, con un sospiro di sollievo, lasciò il suo nascondiglio per avvicinarsi.

« Non possiamo proseguire a lungo, Nikolai! » mormor ò Sasha, con in viso una maschera di stanchezza e sofferenza.  « Siamo tutti e tre a pezzi, e Sara  è anche rallentata, sta sempre peggio...dobbiamo fermarci da qualche parte » continuò, guard ando l'amico con occhi stralunati: voleva davvero proseguire ancora? Stavano correndo da due giorni, dovevano assolutamente trovare un rifugio...o meglio ancora, un modo per uscire dalla città.

« Si, e dove? Qui tutto  è controllato dai Giganti e sai che ci stanno dando la caccia. Abbiamo violato il coprifuoco e infranto le regole: siamo praticamente morti che camminano. » si oppose Nikolai.

Contraddicendosi però, trascinò velocemente i suoi amici in un vicoletto piccolo, stretto e molto male illuminato, dove, sperava, sarebbero stati al sicuro. Sarebbe bastato anche solo il tempo di elaborare una strategia.

« Qui non dovrebbero trovarci. Io faccio la guardia. » La ragazza che fino ad allora non aveva parlato si alz ò a fatica, reggendosi il fianco con una smorfia

« Ma sei impazzita, Sara? Sei ferita, non puoi certo fare tu la guardia! Vado io! » le disse Nikolai, facendola sedere di nuovo. Raccogliendo poi un pezzo di legno da usare come arma, si avvi ò nell'oscurit à : sebbene non vedesse molto bene al buio, era il membro del trio che fosse conciato meglio, quindi avrebbe protetto lui le due ragazze.

«Secondo me dobbiamo combatterli » continu ò a dire, mentre sorvegliava l'ingresso del vicolo: « » «Non possiamo certo scappare in eterno, sarebbe assurdo e soprattutto impossibile. »

«Lo sai che se anche riuscissimo ad ucciderne uno, gli altri arriverebbero a frotte, e a quel punto per noi sarebbe davvero finita! » inizi ò Sasha, cercando di farlo desistere dalla sua idea «Le pattuglie sono ovunque, anzi  è gi à un miracolo se non ci sono addosso ora. »

«Forse hai ragione...in ogni caso, secondo me non possiamo continuare a scappare per sempre. Anche perché temo che ci troveranno fra poco. Dobbiamo contrattaccare. » sospir ò il ragazzo.

«In tre? Anzi, in due...Sara non pu ò certo combattere, non ridotta in quel modo. »

«Non... Non preoccupatevi, posso farcela. Altrimenti proseguite pure senza di me, non preoccupatevi! » mormor ò la ragazza ferita, scostandosi i riccioli scuri dalla fronte sudata.

«Non dire cazzate! » sbottarono contemporaneamente gli altri due

«Di certo non ti lasceremo, non ridotta in quel modo. » fece dolcemente Sasha.

L'altra osservò mestamente il proprio fianco ferito: « È colpa mia, vi troveranno... »  singhiozz ò , pensando al giorno prima: aveva ricevuto un brutto colpo, nel momento in cui le loro vite erano cambiate drasticamente.

__ Era a casa di Sasha, i genitori di entrambe erano usciti per una commissione improvvisa ed urgentissima e le due ragazze avevano quindi deciso di passare un po' di tempo assieme. Tra non molto le avrebbe raggiunte anche Nikolai, un altro loro amico...  
Stavano scherzando come loro solito, ridevano spensierate quando un colpo forte alla porta levò loro bruscamente il buonumore.  
Si guardarono, spaventate.

__«Cosa sta succedendo? Nik, sei tu?»Domandò Sara, ma quando un altro colpo mandò giù la porta, apparve evidente che no, non era il loro amico.  
Ad entrare fu infatti una donna mostruosa, con il busto umano e le gambe di serpente, che strisciò verso di loro sibilando malvagiamente. Le due ragazze sobbalzarono, cercando poi di non mostrarsi spaventate agli occhi di quella che, dopotutto, era una funzionaria del regime e Sasha, cercando di capirci qualcosa, raccolse il suo coraggio e si rivolse alla creatura: « _È_ _..._ _è_ _..._ _è_ _un'ispezione?»Domand_ _ò_ _. Era ormai ordinario che i mostri entrassero a sorpresa nelle case per assicurarsi che i loro abitanti non fossero sovversivi anarchici. Ma la famiglia di Sasha, formata da lei, sua madre e il suo patrigno, era sempre stata fedele ai Giganti, non aveva mai tentato di ribellarsi...quindi, la ragazza era abbastanza certa che l'ispezione sarebbe finita subito. «Issssssspezione? Ssssi, chiamiamola cossssss_ _ì_ _...» sibil_ _ò_ __la creatura «Ssssssono in misssssssione....»  
Le due ragazze sorrisero, sollevate, e si fecero da parte:  
«Prego, fate pure, io e la mia famiglia non abbiamo nulla da nascondere» la accolse gentilmente Sasha, ma la dracena -ecco cos'era, ricord _ò_ _la ragazza- sembr_ _ò_ _fraintendere le sue parole: caric_ _ò_ __verso di loro.  
Le due amiche strillarono spaventate, cercarono di afferrare qualunque oggetto nelle vicinanze che potesse essere usato come arma: Sara si ritrovò a stringere una sedia, Sasha una padella.  
Ovviamente, il mostro non risultò affatto spaventato, anzi, accelerò il passo mentre sibilava malvagiamente. Le ragazze lanciarono contemporaneamente le loro armi contro la dracena, mancandola, ma lasciandola confusa per qualche secondo: attimi preziosi in cui le due fuggirono verso la porta. Si lanciarono fuori nello stesso istante in cui Nikolai correva dentro. «Sasha! Sara! Cos' _è_ _successo? Hanno attaccato casa mi...» si interruppe, vedendo il mostro che tornava all’attacco. «Credevamo fosse un'ispezione, ma ci ha attaccate...» spieg_ _ò_ __brevemente Sara, prima di afferrare un soprammobile e lanciarsi contro la dracena, che la fece volare indietro: sarebbe crollata oltre la porta e giù per le scale, se i suoi amici non l'avessero sorretta. Nikolai attaccò frontalmente il mostro, brandendo quella che sembrava la gamba di una sedia, mentre Sara riprendeva la padella. Questa volta riuscirono, effettivamente, a colpirla e metterla k.o. per qualche secondo: a quel punto, lui e Sasha, reggendo Sara priva di sensi, ne approfittarono per andarsene definitivamente, correndo in strada.  
Fuggirono il più velocemente possibile, e solo dopo un paio di isolati si fermarono per infilarsi in un vicolo in fretta, accorgendosi che la dracena non li aveva seguiti.  
«Ci ha lasciato andare» constat _ò_ __Nik  
«Gi _à,_ _avrebbe dovuto seguirci, magari ha solo chiesto rinforzi» mormorò cupamente l'amica «Aspettiamo che Sara si riprenda, poi torniamo a casa: i nostri genitori potranno aiutarci» propose e il ragazzo si ritrov_ _ò_ __d'accordo con lei.  
Stava ormai facendo buio quando la riccia riaprì gli occhi e ancora dolorante domandò cosa fosse successo. Il suo fianco era conciato malissimo, non sanguinava, ma aveva assunto un colore violaceo e le provocava molto dolore.  
Dopo essere stata aggiornata, si mise in piedi a fatica, e i tre si avviarono verso casa. Erano a un solo isolato di distanza, quando scattò il coprifuoco.  
Erano in guai seri!

_ « _ No invece, non vi troveranno! _»_ una voce squillante spezz ò il silenzio che si era creato, riportandoli bruscamente al presente.

_ « _ Nik, che stai facendo? Non  è divertente... » mormor ò Sasha, ma l'altro, apparso proprio in quel momento, scosse la testa, confuso quanto lei.

_ « _ Tranquilli! Siamo amici! E nessun mostro vi catturer à oggi. » dichiarò una seconda voce, questa volta femminile.

_ « _ E sar à meglio! Altrimenti avremmo fatto tutta questa strada per niente, vi abbiamo cercati ovunque! » continu ò . Sembravano giovanili, allegre e rassicuranti, ma i tre non si fidavano. Dubitavano di tutto e tutti, ormai: chiunque avrebbe potuto essere una spia e abbassare la guardia poteva rappresentare la loro fine.

_ « _ Chi siete? Fatevi vedere! »  esclamò Nik, avvicinandosi con il bastone stretto in mano e l’espressione minacciosa, subito imitato da Sasha.

_ « _ È da vigliacchi nascondersi nell'ombra! » anche Sara si era alzata, nonostante il dolore.

_ « _ Artie, credo sia meglio uscire: li stiamo terrorizzando più dei Giganti, ed è tutto dire! » ridacchi ò la seconda voce.  
Subito dopo, la fiamma di un accendino lampeggi ò nell'oscurit à , illuminando due figure: un ragazzo ed una ragazza. I loro lineamenti non erano ben distinguibili, erano però evidenti i ricci rosso fuoco di entrambi, gli occhi verdi e i loro sorrisi identici, cordiali ma anche un po’esaltati: erano sconosciuti, ma fortunatamente inequivocabilmente umani e apparentemente non avevano intenzioni ostili

_ « _ Visto? Non siamo mostri, anzi... » inizi ò la femmina

_ « _ Siamo qui per aiutarvi: se fossimo Giganti o simili sareste gi à morti, no? ** » ** esclam ò allegramente quello che doveva essere "Artie"

_ « _ S e foste gi à morti sarebbe un grosso guaio! Per noi significherebbe aver fatto un viaggio a vuoto! E... » La ragazza si interruppe, notando l'espressione leggermente esasperata del suo accompagnatore.

_ « _ ...giusto, giusto, l'ho gi à detto e dobbiamo andare. Altrimenti ci raggiungeranno e sar à troppo tardi! Visto, Artie? Lo so cosa dobbiamo fare! » disse, facendo una linguaccia all'altro.

_ « _ Lascia stare Lysa, e NON chiamarmi Artie. » sbuff ò lui, prendendo il polso di Sasha, che, spaventata, cerc ò di divincolarsi, invano. Presa dal panico, afferrò la mano di Nik, quasi stritolandola.Quella che doveva chiamarsi Lysa, intanto, stava aiutando una Sara confusa, terrorizzata e sofferente. _«_ Piuttosto, CORRIAMO! » e li trascin ò in fondo al vicolo.

_ « _ Non preoccupatevi, ne abbiamo per poco, basta arrivare in fondo, poi girare e. » L'ennesimo sproloquio della ragazza venne interrotto da Sasha: _«_ in fondo? In fondo non c' è niente, sciroccata!  È un vicolo cieco. »

_ « _ Certo, e cos ì deve sembrare : nessuno guarda mai.. . » inizi ò Lysa

_ « _ ...il terreno! » Concluse Artie, con una risata. Prima che gli altri potessero dire qualsiasi cosa, si era chinato e aveva iniziato a trafficare con qualcosa, sul pavimento.

Trenta secondi dopo, l'intero gruppetto stava precipitando in un tunnel.

La caduta sembrava lunghissima, stavano scivolando in quello che pareva una sorta di scivolo sotterraneo, per niente comodo, anzi ruvidissimo: i due fratelli (perché dovevano esserlo, si assomigliavano davvero tanto) ridevano divertiti, e posizionarono velocemente le braccia lungo i fianchi per evitare di farsi male, prima di sfidarsi in una folle gara di velocità. Gli altri tre non erano messi altrettanto bene: Sasha e Nikolai si affrettarono ad imitare i loro due accompagnatori nel sistemare il corpo, ma risentivano comunque della velocità e della durezza dello scivolo.

Sara strillava di dolore: a causa della ferita al fianco, non era riuscita a reagire in tempo e mettere le braccia parallele al corpo, perciò continuava a sbattere contro i bordi, facendosi sempre più male.

All'improvviso, la loro caduta terminò.

Sasha e Nikolai si ritrovarono a terra di colpo, senza neanche rendersene conto, e lo stesso valse per Sara, che atterrò bruscamente e rimase in posizione fetale, reggendosi un braccio e il fianco, pallida come un lenzuolo.

I due ragazzi che avevano aperto la botola, invece, terminarono la loro scivolata con una capriola aggraziata, ridendo:

_ « _ Ti ho battuto, ti batto sempre, Lysa! » fece il ragazzo, con una linguaccia rivolta alla sorella e quella sbuff ò , alzando gli occhi al cielo:

_ « _ Non ti illudere, riuscir ò a vincere, prima o poi. _Artie._ _ » _ __ scand ì il nomignolo con aria perfida.

_ « _ Elysabeth, Arthur! Ma dovete sempre fare cos ì ? » Una nuova voce rimprover ò i due ragazzi. Si ud ì il _clic_ di un interruttore e finalmente il luogo venne illuminato.

Sasha e Nikolai si guardarono intorno, cercando di riabituarsi alla luce: si trovavano in una stanza grande, con un lampadine male assortite che producevano una luce bianca e squallida. Le pareti dovevano essere state, in origine, di un verde chiaro, ma ora l'intonaco era scrostato in più punti, e conferiva all'ambiente un'aria di disuso. In fondo alla stanza, vi era una serie di letti da ospedale, e sembravano l'unica cosa pulita e ben organizzata lì dentro.

_ « _ ...Cosa? Dove siamo? » Mormor ò Nikolai, mentre Sara si guardava ancora attorno, confusa.

_ « _ Sul serio non avete spiegato loro niente? » esclam ò la donna che aveva acceso la luce, riportandoli alla realt à . La fissarono: era di molto pi ù grande dei ragazzi, aveva capelli castano chiaro raccolti in una coda alta ed un'espressione benevola. Al momento si stava occupando di Sara, trasportandola in uno dei letti. Gli altri quattro la seguirono automaticamente.

_ « _ Beh, non ce n' è stato il tempo, Amelia! Li abbiamo trovati in un vicolo, in pessime condizioni! La ragazza stava malissimo, abbiamo dovuto trasportarli subito qui! » si difese Elysabeth.

_ « _ E giustamente, avete pensato bene di portarli qui dall'entrata pi ù complicata e pericolosa, aggravando ancora di pi ù le condizioni di una persona già ferita! Non potevate entrare da qui? » Stavolta, a parlare era stato un uomo, che era appena entrato da una porta nella parete opposta a dove si trovavano ora i ragazzi. _«_ Bastava raggiungere il vicolo successivo e sareste arrivati qui in modo perfettamente indolore! »

_ « _ Ma ci tenete cos ì tanto a farci la paternale, Christian? Abbiamo usato il passaggio pi ù vicino, e... » inizi ò Arthur, ma Nik lo interruppe, sbuffando: _ « _ Sentite, non ci importa minimamente di passaggi segreti o cose simili! Siamo stanchi, confusi e, nel caso di Sara, feriti. Ora farete meglio a dirci chi diavolo siete e che diavolo sia questo postaccio, perché non ne sappiamo assolutamente nulla e gradiremmo capire se dobbiamo ringraziarvi o uccidervi! » concluse, stringendo i pugni.

_ « _ Non vogliamo attaccarvi o farvi del male, siamo qui per aiutarvi! Facciamo parte dei Ribelli. »

I tre ragazzi si guardarono con aria confusa:

_ « _ Ribelli? Ma...non ci sono Ribelli, sono stati annientati. Erano degli anarchici e i Giganti li hanno uccisi! » esclamò Sara mentre Amelia sospirava.

_ « _ Vi hanno fatto proprio il lavaggio del cervello. Tutti quanti sono messi cos ì .

A questo punto, presumo di dover essere io a raccontarvi tutto. Sasha, Nik, accomodatevi pure.

Dovete innanzitutto sapere che, molti millenni fa, i Giganti tentarono per la prima volta di governare il mondo, approfittando del caos che era seguito all'annientamento dei loro cugini, i Titani. Tuttavia, vennero sconfitti, esattamente come questi ultimi. E, in entrambi i casi, a battere gli avversari fu Zeus, Dio del cielo e dei fulmini, che prese il posto di re degli Dei, sul monte Olimpo. Egli imprigionò Giganti e Titani, rendendo loro impossibile qualsiasi tipo di ribellione.

Ebbe inizio un'epoca d'oro: gli Dei vegliavano sull'umanità, assicurandosi che progredisse in fretta, ma non troppo, e che non peccasse di superbia. Chi lo faceva, veniva punito.

Ma sto divagando, non è questa la cosa più importante.

Come ho già detto, la sede degli Dei era il Monte Olimpo, in Grecia. Rimasero lì per molto tempo, secoli interi, e fu un'epoca d'oro. Zeus e le altre divinità scendevano spesso sulla Terra, per proteggere i mortali, farsi conoscere, adorare da loro e, spesso, se ne innamorarono, arrivando addirittura a generare con loro dei figli, che avevano in se' sangue metà divino e metà umano, e venivano per questo chiamati "semidei." L'usanza degli Dei di unirsi agli umani continuò finché ebbe vita la loro era, nonostante il crollo della loro prima sede.

Presto la Grecia venne invasa e conquistata, con la nascita dell'Impero Romano e il "cuore" della vita del mondo si spostò in Italia e gli Dei lo seguirono, continuando a vegliare sugli uomini e sulla Terra tutta. Molte altre volte la loro sede cambiò, a seconda di quale fosse il nuovo fulcro della cultura e della vita.

L'ultima volta, si spostarono a New York, in America e quello fu il tempo in cui l'epoca d'oro del mondo, l'era degli Dei, finì.

Per primi, si ribellarono i Titani, sotto il comando di Crono: il loro fu un risveglio lento, aiutato da molte creature malvagie e non solo: alcuni semidei, che non si sentivano amati dai propri genitori immortali, si unirono a quei mostri nella speranza di cambiare le cose, sottraendo il trono agli Dei.

Tuttavia, i Titani vennero sconfitti, grazie ad alcuni coraggiosi eroi semidivini che decisero di militare dalla parte del Monte Olimpo; a Crono venne impedito di risorgere definitivamente e la pace sembrò ritornare.

Ma non fu così.

Gea, la madre di Crono, nonché primordiale dea della terra, iniziò un lento risveglio, radunando intorno a se' alcune delle più temibili creature che questo mondo abbia mai visto e che purtroppo continua a vedere: i Giganti. Si, proprio coloro che ora governano, seminando morte e distruzione gratuite ovunque.  
Per fermare l'avanzata di Gea, vennero richiamati sette Eroi, i semidei più potenti: Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase, gli ultimi due già eroi della guerra contro Crono.

I Sette iniziarono una lunga campagna contro i Giganti, attraversando anche l'Europa, per giungere nelle terre antiche, pericolosissime per i semidei.

Arrivarono in Grecia, ma proprio lì vennero distrutti: sulle pendici del Monte Olimpo, i Sette trovarono la morte nei modi più atroci.

Dopo la loro caduta, fu facile per i Giganti radere al suolo l'effimera resistenza rimasta, sfruttando anche l'ostilità fra semidei greci e semidei romani, figli cioè delle versioni più "bellicose" e "recenti" degli dei.

I due Campi vennero totalmente distrutti e tutti i loro abitanti uccisi.

Solo una mortale, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, che ospitava in se' lo spirito dell'Oracolo di Delfi, riuscì a sopravvivere, nascondendosi. Con il cuore spezzato per ciò che era successo, chinò la testa, e tornò a quella che era stata la sua casa, prima del Campo, cercando di vivere una vita normale sottomettendosi al regime (cosa molto difficile, per una con il suo carattere indomito) e ignorando lo Spirito di Delfi dentro di se’. La sua famiglia, da subito fedele al regime, le impose un matrimonio, e lei, non potendo parlare del voto di verginità, fu costretta ad accettare. Il marito morì presto, fortunatamente, eppure le lasciò un figlio.  
Le visioni premonitrici caratteristiche del suo ruolo continuarono e, col tempo Rachel comprese che non tutto era perduto: seppure con frequenza molto limitata rispetto a prima, nuovi semidei continuavano a nascere e non tutti i suoi vecchi amici erano morti. Così, ormai trentenne e con un figlio a carico, la donna si mise in viaggio verso il luogo che i sogni le indicavano. Giunse così in un nuovo Campo, dove i pochi nuovi semidei, insieme ad alcuni reduci della guerra, cercavano di nascondersi dalla furia dei Giganti.  
Non tutti, infatti, erano stati uccisi nella guerra e i sopravvissuti si erano radunati per recuperare le forze e prepararsi, lentamente, ad una rivalsa. Presto iniziarono ad arrivare anche nuovi semidei, che si dice vengano guidati al Campo da una Scia, che agli occhi dei mortali è invisibile. 

Le divinità sono prigioniere da secoli, ma riescono, di tanto in tanto, a liberarsi e scendere sulla Terra proprio per generare figli, in modo da favorire una futura ribellione; ed è proprio quello che il Campo sta progettando, o almeno così pensiamo e speriamo, poiché ne va della vita di tutti noi.»  
Concluse Amelia, sospirando.  
Sasha, Sara e Nikolai la guardarono, stralunati.  
_«_ Ma...com'è possibile? Voi siete, quindi, mezzi dei? E noi che ci facciamo qua?»domandò Sara, confusa. «Semidei.» la corresse gentilmente Christian _«_ e no, noi non siamo semidei. Siamo comuni mortali che sperano nella distruzione del regime» spiegò.  
_«_ Un momento. C'è qualcosa che non mi torna.»mormorò Sasha _«_ avete detto che sono passati molti anni dalla vittoria dei Giganti e che il Campo è nascosto, quindi voi come fate a sapere della sua esistenza?»  
_«_ Noi siamo Ribelli, parteggiamo per gli dei.» ripeté Amelia.  
_«_ Si, ho capito. Intendo, come fate a sapere la "vera versione" della Storia?»chiarì la ragazza. «Grazie a noi! Nostro padre ha viaggiato per tutto il mondo, dopo la morte della nonna, per diffondere la verità. Alla fine si è stabilito qui...ed eccoci!» fece allegramente Lysa. Il fratello le scoccò un'occhiata esasperata. «E come al solito hai dimenticato il particolare più importante. Nostro padre era Perseus Dare. Figlio di Rachel Elizabeth Dare, l’Oracolo di Delfi.» proclamò solennemente il ragazzo, prima di scoppiare a ridere _«_ Adoro dirlo!» gongolò, con un sorriso che gli andava da un orecchio all'altro. Amelia e Christian sbuffarono esasperati per quella che poteva essere la milionesima volta, mentre i tre ragazzi si guardavano, confusi.  
_«_ Ma...se tutto questo è vero, perché i Giganti ci stavano dando la caccia?» chiese Sara  
_«_ Già, di sera hanno fatto irruzione nelle nostre case distruggendo tutto, ci hanno praticamente costretti a fuggire e poi ci hanno lasciato in pace per un po', salvo poi cominciare a darci la caccia perché "avevamo violato il coprifuoco, come se volessero avere una scusa per attaccarci...» ragionò la sua amica.  
_«_ Noi non gli avevamo fatto nulla: e c'è un'altra cosa strana! Lysa ha detto che ci stavate cercando: perché?»Nikolai assunse di nuovo un tono alterato e sospettoso.  
I quattro Ribelli li guardarono, chiedendosi come fare a dir loro la teoria che si erano fatti, senza spaventarli ancora di più.  
Per fortuna, prima che potessero aprire bocca, Sasha parlò di nuovo: «Stando a quello che ci avete spiegato, il motivo per cui i Giganti potrebbero darci la caccia, visto che fino a due giorni fa non avevamo fatto nulla di sbagliato, potrebbe essere solo uno, noi dovremmo essere...no, non è possibile!»era troppo sconvolta, non riuscì a completare la frase, ma lo fece Christian per lei, annuendo e confermando il suo timore: «Semidei. È quello che pensiamo anche noi. Amelia teneva d'occhio la zona dove abitavate, e osservandovi ha cominciato a sospettare: abbiamo avuto la conferma che aveva ragione quando siete stati attaccati. Siete stati abili, nel fuggire ai Giganti avete fatto perdere le vostre tracce persino a noi, ma vi abbiamo ritrovati, ed eccoci qua; non sappiamo di quale dio siate figli, ma siete semidei, di questo siamo sicuri.  
Per questo dobbiamo assicurarci che voi arriviate al Campo sani e salvi. Non possiamo condurvi fino a là, ma ...»si interruppe bruscamente, guardando la porta dalla quale era entrato poco prima e da cui in quel momento irruppe una ragazza sui venticinque anni, dai capelli chiarissimi e l'aria sofferente.  
Barcollò e si accasciò sul pavimento, ma un lampo, Amelia la raggiunse, preoccupatissima. «Martha! Che succede? Stai bene?»Ma era evidente che no, non stava bene. Il cardigan che indossava era diventato rosso, impregnato di sangue. La ragazza respirava a fatica, e tentò più volte di parlare, invano.  
Infine, gorgogliò qualcosa, una parola che solo Amelia udì, rimanendo poi, immobile.  
Lysa ed Arthur si abbracciarono, singhiozzando disperati, mentre Sasha, Sara e Nikolai restavano dov'erano, immobili e sconvolti.  
Christian si voltò verso la compagna, nel momento stesso in cui lei alzava lo sguardo. L'uomo non ebbe neanche bisogno di chiederle cosa avesse detto Martha, poiché una sola parola uscì dalle labbra di Amelia, e bastò: _«_ Arrivano.»  
Da quel momento, fu il caos.  
Amelia si parò davanti ai cinque ragazzi più giovani, mentre Christian si lanciava contro la porta, nel tentativo di barricarla.  
Pochi secondi dopo, si sentì un boato. L'uomo, in un turbinio di schegge di legno e polvere, venne scagliato all'altro capo della stanza e lì rimase, senza rialzarsi.  
Amelia urlò, ma la sua voce si perse nel nulla, soffocata dal rumore assordante: un Gigante e un mostro dal corpo di uomo e la testa di toro fecero irruzione nella base dei Ribelli, devastando tutto.  
La donna impugnò un lungo coltello, estratto da chissà dove e si lanciò contro i due nemici, senza badare alle urla dei gemelli, che la imploravano di fermarsi.  
_«_ Non badate a me!》 urlò _«_ portate i semidei al sicuro! Fateli uscire di qui!»  
Per Sasha, Sara e Nikolai si stava svolgendo tutto al rallentatore: erano rimasti lì, scioccati, a guardare quella Martha morire, Christian venire scagliato via; l'irruzione dei Giganti, l'ordine di Amelia...da quel momento, tutto accelerò.  
I due gemelli afferrarono le mani degli altri tre ragazzi, formando una catena e scattarono verso un muro, o almeno così sembrava. Arthur gli diede una spallata e la parete si rivelò essere l'ennesima porta nascosta; il gruppetto si precipitò nel corridoio, inseguito dal mostro con la testa di toro -un Minotauro, realizzò Sara- e cercò di correre il più veloce possibile.  
Non fecero abbastanza in fretta. Anche il Gigante, infatti, si voltò verso di loro e cominciò a rincorrerli: poteva esserci solo una spiegazione.

Amelia non ce l'aveva fatta.  
I tre ragazzi erano completamente sconvolti: nel giro di un'ora erano stati salvati da dei Ribelli, avevano scoperto di essere semidei ed erano stati attaccati di nuovo, assistendo così alla morte di tre persone che li avevano aiutati. Sasha si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, ma non si permise ulteriori distrazioni; continuò a correre insieme ai suoi amici, seguendo Lysa, mentre Arthur chiudeva la fila mentre cercava di proteggerli al meglio.  
Il Minotauro, il nemico più vicino, muggì furiosamente e Nikolai non ne poté più: scattò in avanti, brandendo un lungo pezzo di ferro come arma.  
_«_ NO!»strillò Sara _«_ Nik, torna qui!»  
_«_ Non fare l'eroe! »aggiunse Sasha.  
_«_ COL CAVOLO! HANNO UCCISO TRE PERSONE! NON AMMAZZERANNO ALTRI!»urlò furibondo il ragazzo, lanciandosi contro il mostro. Quello muggì ancora e caricò, a testa bassa, con le corna rivolte verso Nikolai. Il giovane tese in avanti il suo pezzo di ferro, e si preparò al colpo.  
Che non arrivò mai.  
Al suo posto, un gemito di dolore.  
Nik riaprì gli occhi e la scena che gli si presentò davanti lo riempì d'orrore. Il Minotauro era ancora vivo, fermo a pochi passi da lui e sulle sue corna, era impalato qualcosa in posizione supina, grondante sangue. Al ragazzo bastò poco per riconoscere il corpo martoriato di Arthur Dare. «NOOOOOOO!!!»L’urlo della sorella fu quanto di più terribile il giovane avesse mai sentito, eppure gli giunse quasi ovattato. Rimase lì, a osservare il mostro che scuoteva la testa per liberarsi del corpo, pietrificato dall'orrore, finché qualcuno non gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò via.  
Continuò a correre come in trance, ma nella testa aveva un solo pensiero: "è colpa mia".

Se lui non fosse corso contro il Minotauro...se non si fosse fatto prendere dall'ira...se non avesse fatto arrabbiare ulteriormente il mostro...se avesse ascoltato gli altri, forse Arthur non avrebbe dovuto dare la sua vita per lui...  
Si sentiva uno schifo e il peggio era che provava ancora il desiderio di attaccare quella bestia, fortuna la stretta salda delle sue amiche glielo impediva.  
La loro corsa folle terminò davanti ad una porta.  
Lysa li guardò. Sembrava stravolta. «Uscite, io vi raggiungo: lascio a quei bastardi un piccolo regalino. » prese da una tasca una specie di pacchetto verde brillante, che sfrigolava. «Una specie di bomba, l'abbiamo rubata ai Giganti » piegò stancamente. Fino a poco prima se ne sarebbe vantata, scherzando col fratello, ma in quel momento, si limit ò a parlare con tono piatto, monocorde. _«_ Poco tempo fa, io ed Arthur... » Non riusc ì a continuare, si sfreg ò gli occhi con le mani, e spalanc ò la porta.

Erano fuori! Sara fu la prima ad uscire, aiutata dagli altri, poi la seguì Sasha, che prima abbracciò forte Elysabeth. I suoi amici la guardarono straniti: era raro che la ragazza abbracciasse degli sconosciuti, tendeva a non fidarsi molto, ma Lysa non era una sconosciuta, aveva dimostrato più volte il suo coraggio e la sua lealtà. «Grazie» sussurrò, prima di uscire.  
Erano rimasti solo Nikolai e la rossa. Il ragazzo la guardò mortificato, ma aveva appena aperto bocca per scusarsi che la Ribelle lo interruppe: «Lascia stare. Il modo migliore per onorarlo è che voi vi mettiate al sicuro. Ora scappate. Seguite la Scia, a voi apparirà, e vi condurrà al...»si bloccò. Erano stati raggiunti.  
_«_ VAI!» strillò lei.  
_«_ No, ti aiuto!»  E Nikolai si parò accanto all'amica. A quel punto anche Sasha ritornò, decisa a dare una mano.  
Elizabeth stringeva in mano il pacchetto verde, con un'espressione furiosa in viso. «ANDATE AL TARTARO, BASTARDI!» urlò, lanciando l'oggetto contro il Minotauro.  
Ci fu un istante di puro silenzio, in cui Sasha e Nikolai si prepararono a morire, ma una forte spinta li fece rotolare fuori, accanto a Sara. La porta si chiuse dietro di loro ed esplose.  
I tre serrarono gli occhi, tenendosi per mano e quando li riaprirono, erano soli, Lysa non era con loro! Era rimasta lì, di nuovo insieme ad Arthur e ai loro amici.  
Con il volto sporco di polvere e rigato dalle lacrime, i tre ragazzi si avviarono per le strade di Vienna.  
La Scia apparve, effettivamente, una traccia leggerissima che si snodava sotto i loro piedi per tutta la città. «Dobbiamo seguire la Scia. Per loro.» mormorò Sara, poi calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
  
*¤*  
Avevano camminato per tutto il giorno, con poche brevissime pause a beneficio di Sara, ancora malandata.  
Era sera, ed erano assolutamente esausti, progettarono dei turni di guardia, poi crollarono in un sonno tormentato dai sogni.  
Tutti e tre non fecero in tempo a chiudere gli occhi, che ebbero lo stesso identico sogno: dodici persone, incatenate e sofferenti, in uno scenario devastato. Solo un uomo, il più giovane, sollevò lo sguardo, e parlò...  
*¤*  
I tre si svegliarono di colpo, scossi da qualcuno: _«_ Presto! Dobbiamo correre! Ah, mi unisco a voi, spero non ci sia problema...vi aiuterò!»  
Sara aprì gli occhi lentamente, e fissò la persona che aveva parlato: una ragazza, di poco più giovane di loro, che poteva avere massimo quattordici anni, capelli mossi e scuri, raccolti in una coda bassa.  
«Mi chiamo Helena.»


End file.
